New to Organic Gardening (book)
New to Organic Gardening is a book written by Claus Stokholm. It tells us about the overview of organic gardening for starters. The book summary can be read in this article. Synopsis If you are interested in creating a simpler, healthier, and more balanced life, you can by choosing to go organic. Families across the country are now creating their own gardens, filled with wonderful, fresh foods that are completely void of pesticides and other harmful chemicals. Organic gardening is the best, most efficient, and healthiest way to grow plants and vegetables. Regardless of the size of garden, growing organically is something the entire family can do together as a project. There are many different reasons for starting your own organic garden, each extremely beneficial. Whether you grow your own organic garden or purchase food grown professionally, you will taste the difference. Organic foods have become so popular that the United States Department of Agriculture states that the demand for organically grown food has increased in the last 10 years by 20%! In fact, to give you an idea of how substantial organic food is, at the end of 2005, the amount of sales reached a staggering $7 billion! From a high-level view, organic gardening is a simple way to grow fresh fruits, vegetables, herbs, and flowers in an all-natural environment. This means that nothing is treated with pesticides or herbicides and that everything grown is clean, natural, and healthy. With organic gardening, not only is the entire family eating healthier but the environment is also saved from the many effects of harmful chemicals. Although organic gardening does require a few changes in the way things are done from traditional gardening, you will quickly discover organic gardening is easy and fun. With organic gardening, two basic components exist. The first is creating soil that is natural and rich in nutrients and the second is managing diseases, pests, and weeds, using only natural solutions. Keep in mind that when it comes to this natural type of gardening, various methods could be used. However, the method you choose will depend on the type of soil you have and the type of plants you choose to grow. Being successful at organic gardening does require dedication but you can be sure the first time you taste your home grown foods or create a colourful bouquet, you will be convinced that the efforts are well worth it. Fruits and vegetables actually taste better and herbs and flowers will grow strong and healthy. Organic gardening is much more than simply preparing soil, using mulch, avoiding synthetic disease and pest controls, and planting your plants. Organic gardening is a mindset, changing the way we think about plants in general. The approach to natural gardening is to view plants as a complete system found in nature that gets its beginning in soil. The organic system involves water, people, soil, wildlife and yes, bugs. The key to organic gardening is to work with nature in the growing of plants so that any resources consumed by the garden can be replenished both minimally and consistently. Category:Organic Gardening Category:Green literature